


All you need is a good pair of hands

by shunsicker1



Series: The Branky love story [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunsicker1/pseuds/shunsicker1
Summary: Some Drabbles I wrote just out of the blue.





	1. All you need is a good pair of hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've published. The idea came to me when watching the show for the umteenth time on Netflix, and hearing these little phrases between Franky and Bea. They make perfectly good titles for Fanfic! Enjoy!

Franky exited the cell with Kim in tow, and moved to the table to greet Bea for the first time. 

"Nice color, Your hair." Franky nods towards the red head, charming her way with a Franky smile.

"Um yeah thanks." Bea looked onto Franky inquisitively, not sure how to react to her.

"Do it yourself?" Franky made herself comfy on top of the chair next to Bea, as she continued to chit chat.

"Yeah, I'm a uh-- hairdresser."

"When are ya open for business?"

"Don't have any of my stuff."

"All you need is a good pair of hands."

 

\-----------------------------------Two weeks later---------------------------------------------------

Franky waits until lights out, before sneaking over to Bea's cell. Bea had her night light on, reading the first of many fiction books from the library.

"Bea? You awake?" Franky knocked twice and then opened the cell door.

Bea bookmarked her place, and moved to sit up on her bed, as Franky made her way into the cell and to sit next to Bea on the bed. The two had gotten along for most part, and Franky wanted to test the sexual waters with the red haired beauty. Franky had noticed today during the exercise period, that Bea seemed a bit more down than normal, and could see the stress in the red head's back and shoulders.

"What ya want Franky?" Bea looked on inquisitively.

“I just noticed you hadn't been sleeping the last couple nights. I am here to offer my assistance for your troubles. I noticed today outside you seemed a bit down. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I'm just worried about my daughter is all.” Bea got a bit defensive, not on purpose.

“Chill Red. I'm not here to poke your sore spots. Just here to help you relax.” Franky took the book from Bea, and moved to set it on the table nearby. “Rollover Red. Not a request, just do it.” Bea rolled her eyes and did as she was told. “And remove your shirt?” Bea stopped moving and turned, staring Franky straight in the eyes, trying to gauge what it is Franky is up to.

Franky gazed right back into those brown eyes, “Like I said, I'm here to help you relax.”

Bea nodded and pulled off her tank top, laying down flat on the bed, back towards Franky. Franky pulled the covers up to Bea's waist, and proceeded to straddle the woman. She pulled the lotion out of her pocket and squirted some on her fingers, starting on the massage this woman needed desperately. Her fingers worked up Bea's arms, squeezing, pinching, kneading her way up the red head's shoulders.

Franky reaches Bea's shoulders and leans down towards Bea's ear. “How's it feeling, Red?” All Bea could do was mumble a noise of relaxation, enjoying the release of tension leaving her body. 

“Mmmm...feels nice.”

Franky uses her knuckles to work the tension out, and then lathers the skin with lotion. Within minutes of finishing, the redhead is sleeping soundly, like that of a little child. Franky smiles, as she turns off the nightlight, covers Bea up the rest of the way, kisses the red head's cheek in the dark, and whispers. “Good night Red. Sleep Well.”

As Franky leaves the cell for her own, she hears softly from Bea's lips. “Love ya, Franky.” Franky stops dead in her tracks, does a turn to verify Bea's still asleep, and then hurries off to her cell, a grin plastered to her face.


	2. Relationship counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And i can see it now.. Relationship counseling with Bridget, Franky and Bea.  
> AU Any time after Season 3. Bea and Franky are in a steady relationship. Clearly they are having issues.
> 
> This is purely meant to be funny. I came up with this idea, while on twitter, RPing Franky and Bea. I found this to be funny and it would have been possible had Bridget and Franky not been a planned relationship by the Wentworth writers.

"She won't share the bed with me! She leaves me hanging on the edge!" 

"And how does that make you feel, Bea?" 

"Like she's a bed hog!" 

"And Franky what do you have to say to this complaint?" 

"I don't talk. It doesn't help shrink lady." Said all flirty. 

Bea glares at Franky all pissy. "And now you're flirting with the damn shrink! Thanks Franky! You're officially in the dog house!" Bea storms out. 

Franky watches Bea's ass with a passion, and then gets up to chase her, but first turns to Bridget. "Thanks Gidget!" 

Franky runs off after Bea.


	3. Turtles and Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set post-Wentworth. Completely AU. Let's say the Holt family never existed, therefore Bea never got extra time in prison.  
> Franky is released on Parole @ the end of season 3, so let's say Fridget never happened so AU Season 4.
> 
> A quiet evening in the Doyle-Smith household.

Jovanna comes bouncing into the house holding a turtle in her hand. The cute little brunette green eyed child of about 4 years old walks up to her mama while she's cooking dinner. "Mama? Look what I found! Can I keep him?"

"Jovanna Rose Doyle-Smith, what did I tell you about bringing wild pets in this house?" Franky says looking down at the girl with her hands on her hips. "Go put the turtle back where you found him."

"But mama, he has a name already! It's Mr. Wiggles." The little girl stared at her mama with big green eyes and a smile that lit up her mama's world.

"Yeah well wiggle your bottom back out that door, and put him back." Franky shook her head as the girl giggled and ran back out into the back yard. She followed the little girl out. "Now come inside and wash up for dinner."

Franky continues walking as she comes upon 2 little red headed boys. "What are we playing today, boys? Monster trucks?" Franky picks up one of the trucks and crashes it into the sand pit where the boys are playing. "Come on you two, mummy's got dinner ready. We need to get you washed up." The two boys get up and giggle as they race on ahead of her. She laughs chasing them inside. 

Jovanna comes out of the bathroom with the towel, drying her hands, as Franky set's each of the boys up on the counter, help them wash their hands in the kitchen sink.

Just then a door opens and Jovanna takes off in a mad dash, by two lil boys with wet hands. As they run down the hall, the happy cheers of "Mama!" can be heard. Bea chuckles as she enters the house and pats all their heads. "Hello kiddos. How are we today?"

Jovanna speaks up above the boys. "I caught a turtle today, mama! His name is Mr. Wiggles!"

"Oh really? And mama let you bring him in the house?" Jovanna drops her head and pouts, putting on her best kicked puppy look. "She made me put him back. Can I keep him though?"

Bea shook her head at Jovanna. "Mama Franky already said no. No means No, Jovanna, and you know better than to try and get your mamas to disagree." Jovanna nods and goes into the living room.

Bea chuckles and then squats down scooping up both boys expertly. "What's happening my boys?"

"Zevin did a dirty in the potty!" Kane smiles.

"Did he now?" She looks to Franky and nods with a smile.

"Good job Zevin!" Bea kisses the boy on the cheek, who looks at Bea with a smile look of disgust and wipes at his face. "Ew Mama!" Bea laughs and kisses the boy all over until he is giggling and wiggling.

"And what about you, Kane? Did you do any dirties in the potty?" Kane nods and Franky smiles and arches her brows, giving her a "i'm a genius" look.

A few minutes later Bea sets the boys down again and they run off to watch TV in the living room. Bea disappears into the den, and sets her backpack down. She comes back out to be greeted by Franky, who wraps her arms happily around the waist of Bea, and dances them slowly in the hallway, giving her a slow sensual hello kiss. "How was your day, Red?"

Bea sighs and grins. "I'm so glad today is Friday."

Franky laughs. "I made bacon mac and cheese for the kiddos. We get a little something extra. Perhaps even more later." Franky kisses at Bea' shoulder softly.

"Mmm Mac and cheese, my favorite. I always love mac and cheese night."

Later that night, at around 2am there were 5 lumps in the king size bed, all sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you to 3 muses for helping me get this written. They know who they are!


End file.
